


The best way to get over a man is to get under another.

by SleepingBabyDragon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First attempt at smut, I am dead, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingBabyDragon/pseuds/SleepingBabyDragon
Summary: Elyon Lavellan, yoga teacher, confesses to his boss Cullen and get's rejected. His flatmate Dorian drags him out to a gay bar where he meets The Iron Bull who takes him home to console him.First attempt at writing anything with sexual content, so constructive critisism is welcome!





	The best way to get over a man is to get under another.

"I value your friendship. I'm afraid I cannot offer more. I trust you understand." 

Cullen's words burned like fire in his chest, and the tears burned even hotter behind his eyes as he lie in foetal position on his bed. He knew it would end up like this, it always did, but somewhere deep down he had hoped that once his feelings were mutual. Cullen, the dashing blonde owner of the gym that Elyon was a yoga instructor, was friendly to everyone no matter who they were and had a big following of both men and women who adored him. Elyon had started liking him after Cullen started regularly attending Elyon's classes and they hung out after work as well, going for coffee and Elyon had even started running regularly in the off chance he would meet Cullen in the track. He was content in just staying this way but after one of his classes he suddenly blurted out a confession.

"To me you're a dear friend, and I would like to keep it that way if possible. I'm sorry if my actions suggested something else."

Elyon seriously considered quitting his job, moving city and change his name because of the shame, but a small comfort was that it was Friday and he never had classes on the weekends so he wouldn't have to see Cullen for a few days, but he managed to keep in the tears until inside the front door of his flat and then everything had fallen apart. He had closed himself into his room and thanked the gods that his flatmate was still at work so that he could both fall apart and collect himself until the flatmate came back and pretend like nothing; that was the plan anyway. Not even five minutes into his crying session he heard the door open. "I'm home!" shouted someone from the hallway. Dorian Pavus, PE teacher and Elyon's flatmate since 4 years, and before that college roommate was the last person he wanted to see right now. As much as Elyon loved him he could be a bit, well, blunt with emotions.

"Just push him down and ride him. Give him the fuck of a lifetime." He had said when Elyon had admitted to having a crush to his boss and colleague. Dorian never had problems bringing men home and he constantly had to turn people down, he had it easy. 

"Don't come into my room!" Lavellan yelled hoping his voice wouldn't break.

"Why? Are you naked?" Dorian laughed and Lavellan heard his steppes in the direction of his room. "And you didn't invite me? I am shocked."

"No I mean it I'm..." Lavellan was interrupted by Dorian opening the door and looked right into his red-from-crying eyes. 

Dorian's eyes narrowed. "Have you been crying." 

"No, I have not." Lavellan wiped away some of his tears with the back of his hand. 

Cullen stomped right into his room and plopped himself next to his friend on the bed. "You're a terrible liar, you know that." Lavellan pushed himself into sitting position and scooted to the edge of the bed where Dorian sat. "What has you this upset?" Dorian continued.

Lavellan could feel how his vision blurred once again and he leaned forward to his knees to hide his face from Dorian. "It's Cullen."

"Your boss that you had the hots for?" Dorian asked.

Lavellan nodded. "Yes, he rejected me." He broke out and sobbed, not being able to hold it back. But he heard Dorian scoff.

"You're a grown man crying over a rejection? Come on." Dorian patted Lavellan's back. "Here, look at me" he continued. Lavellan sat back up again and looked into Dorian's eyes and the human wiped away a tear from his cheek with a thumb. "Listen" he placed his free hand on Lavellan's shoulder. "These things happen when you fall for straight guys. You knew from the beginning." Lavellan opened his mouth to object but Dorian shushed him. "And I know it hurts, my friend, it really does. But you need to pick yourself up and not let it get to you too much." 

"Easy for you to say." Lavellan turned his face away but Dorian brought it back to look at him again.

"You don't think I've been rejected?" Dorian mused. "Oh the stories I could tell you." His voiced quickly changed. "This is going to sound disgusting so I'm only going to say it once, are you with me? Your true love is out there and one day you will look back and think 'What was I doing crying over that bastard.' Believe me. Fuck that Cullen, he doesn't know what he's missing."   
To the last statement Lavellan managed to smile. Even though he was blunt he knew the things to say to get his friends in a better mood, and Lavellan was happy to have him.  
"Now, since it's Saturday tomorrow, I was thinking we could go to my favourite club, you and me and pick up a rebound for you." Dorian stood up and pulled Lavellan with him. 

"Isn't 'your ' club a gay club? I've never been to one." Lavellan inquired. 

"Yes! The better to pick up a hottie for you my friend."  
And that was how he came to be dragged into "The Herald's Rest" gay club by his closest friend Dorian.  
\--------  
On Saturday day Dorian had asked what he was going to wear and when he answered that he was 'probably going to wear a t-shirt and a pair of jeans' he was sure Dorian had a small stroke.

"Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking." Dorian had said and promptly suggested a shopping trip which resulted in the white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and black trousers to match that he was wearing now. And Dorian had helped him style his long red hair and letting it fall over his shoulders rather than putting it up in a man bun like he usually did. "No sane man is going to be able to keep his hands off you" Dorian had said as he looked over Lavellan a last time before walking out the front door. 

Dorian had promised to stay by Lavellan's side all night (unless he said otherwise) but as soon they came into the club, ordered their first drinks he had wanted to dance. Now Lavellan never danced sober so he had declined a dance until later and let Dorian loose on the floor which was packed with men, lot of them without shirts. Lavellan found himself standing at the edge of the bar drinking his drink, vodka with cranberry juice, and looking into the ocean of sweaty bodies; he could totally understand why Dorian loved this place, it was just up his alley. Lavellan ordered another drink and looked over the people closest to the bar, a few elves but mostly humans, some ordering drinks other chatting and... was that two dwarves making out in the corner? He was disrupted in his train of thoughts when a large shadow appeared next to him. It was a massive qunari only wearing a harness on his left shoulder and a pair of loose fitting trousers and all over his upper body were scars and a few tattoos; and hard muscles. 

"Are you waiting to be served?" The qunari asked him and smiled

Lavellan shook his head. "No I'm just standing here." He could make out more of the larger man's face now, he had some stubble and an eye patch on his left eye and more scars on his face. Despite this, Lavellan caught himself thinking of the qunari as attractive. 

"You here alone?" The Qunari asked again.  
Another shake of Lavellan's head. "No, I'm here with a friend. He's probably making out with someone in the bathroom by now."

The qunari let out a roaring laughter. "Ah well, good for him, shame that you're alone here." The qunari leaned his side over the bar and looked Elyon up and down. "I'm Hissrad, but no one calls me that, call me Iron Bull." He offered his hand to Lavellan.

"Elyon Lavellan" he said and shook the qunari's hand. "So are you here alone then?" 

"Nah, I'm here with my friend Krem. He's in there" he said pointing to the dance floor. "He's the one grinding against that guy with a funny looking moustache and half a shirt." 

Lavellan looked over to the dance floor and indeed saw the aforementioned friend dancing with none other than Dorian in a very, not family friendly manner, so to speak. Lavellan burst out laughing. "That's my friend Dorian that I came here with."

The Iron Bull again let out a roaring laughter and slammed his fist into the bar. "That's fucking brilliant." The people around them had started to look at who was making all the ruckus. "He, what's your poison? I'll buy a drink for you."

Lavellan shifted his feet a bit and moved a half step closer to the qunari. "I pretty much drink anything" he said. Smooth. 

Iron Bull nodded and called for the bartender's attention. "Hey, can I get two glasses of Maraas-Lok?" The Bartender nodded. Lavellan had never heard of that drink before but it was like Bull had read his mind. "It's qunari alcohol. Strong as hell, but it's the only drinkable shit at this place." Lavellan nodded as the larger man handed him a pint glass with a dark brown liquid. He hesitantly sniffed the beverage and immediately pulled back. It smelled of a mixture of herbs and hand sanitizer, a little bit like the stuff his grandmother would slather on his skin every time he got a mosquito bite as a kid. Was he really supposed to drink this? "Don't smell it, just drink." the qunari laughed and took a large gulp.   
Lavellan, not wanting to be any worse, or more importantly coming off as rude, he raised the glassed to Bull and took a mouthful. 

Big. Fucking. Mistake. 

It tasted worse than it smelled and the alcohol content in it were probably sky high, judging from the burn in his throat. He coughed and he was pretty certain that all of his taste buds were dead by now; gods above, was this even legal? The Iron Bull for the third time since he met the elf let out a roaring laughter and slammed Lavellan's back, almost hard enough to pull all the air out of the smaller man's lungs. "I know, right!? Put some chest on your chest!" 

Lavellan was pretty sure the actual saying was to put 'some hairs on your chest' but he decided to not correct the larger man. "Not what I'm used to" he croaked, prayed silently and took another large gulp, only to be polite. 

"Yeah!" The qunari shouted. "The second one's easier. Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one."   
Lavellan smiled a bit stiff at the statement, he didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified that the statement was actually true.   
"So what do you do for a living?" Iron Bull said. 

Lavellan supposed it was only fair to tell a little about himself since he just got bought a drink, no matter how disgusting it was. The qunari was very attractive and if he could keep this kind of company he didn't particularly mind. "I'm a yoga instructor at the Templar, you know the gym in town."

The qunari looked genuinely impressed and looked him once again up and down. "So, you're pretty flexible then? Can you do a split?" 

"Well" he answered "not in these trousers, but yes I can. It takes a while to build your flexibility but yeah." 

The qunari's lip turned slightly upwards and he got another look in his eyes. Something more primal. Maybe it was just in Lavellan's head, because he hadn't gotten laid lately or because of the disgusting drink he took another mouthful of and thereby finished. The qunari also finished his drink and gave another wave to the bartender. "Another two   
glasses, please" he said and took a step closer to the elf. Oh boy he was going to regret drinking this tomorrow.

\------

After speaking with the qunari for almost two hours and drinking not quite sure how many drinks Lavellan found out that Hissrad "The Iron Bull" Charger was an army commander who lived together with his friend Krem, also in the military, who, together with Dorian, had disappeared from view. Typical. He also found out that he was pansexual and fond of spicy food. Lavellan had in turn told him about the rejection of Cullen and how Dorian had dragged him out to find him a rebound. During the course of their conversation Lavellan had noticed how Bull had stepped in closer and every now and again casually touched him. He didn't mind, in fact, he welcomed it. It was obvious that Bull was a nice person and Lavellan suspected he was attracted to the elf but wasn't sure how far the qunari was willing to take this. Lavellan decided that if this was truly to be a proper rebound he would go as far as the qunari was willing. Anything to help him forget about Cullen. 

"Hey, do you smoke?" Bull asked out of nowhere. Lavellan shook his head. "Care to join me outside anyway?" Iron Bull offered his hand and the elf took it. Hand in hand they walked towards the back and an emergency exit. For a second he thought it was strange. Could he not go outside the main entrance? But then he decided he was too drunk to care. Bull pushed the bar and opened the door leading Lavellan the way.   
As soon as they were outside the Iron Bull hoisted the elf up holding his thighs and slammed him into the brick wall kissing him deeply. Lavellan wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and let himself drown into the kiss. How long has it been since someone last kissed him this way? Too long for Lavellan to remember. With tongues swirling together Lavellan felt how hot the skin of the qunari was, even though it was cold outside; must be the alcohol. The qunari bit down into Lavellan's lower lip hard enough to draw blood and moved onto biting his jaw line and neck. Elyon whimpered at the touch and unconsciously rocked his hips against the qunari. He was 100% sure he was going to have hickeys and bite marks later but right now he didn't care.  
Iron Bull pulled back from the kiss and moaned in protest at the loss. "Now" he started "I'd be foolish to not catch the hints. You want to ride the Bull." 

Lavellan looked at him through hooded eyes. "Yes." He moaned. "Please."

"So do you want to go to my place or your place?" Bull asked and started kissing Lavellan's neck again. 

"Ah.." Lavellan whimpered "Your place. Dorian is probably home. Take me to your place."

"Understood, boss." Bull whispered against Lavellan's neck. He raised his head and kissed the elf again, tenderly.  
Bull let Lavellan down and took his hand while walking back into the club. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Dorian was looking for him. He fished up his phone from his shirt pocket while he trusted that the qunari would lead them out towards a taxi. 

Going to another quieter bar with this boy. Don't wait up for me cause hopefully I won't come home. ;) Hope you're ok. Call if you need me. xxxxxxxxxxx  
[Sent an hour ago]

Lavellan smiled, of course Dorian found someone, but to go to another place than any of their flats was something new. Iron Bull had led him out of the club and across the street to where there was a couple taxis waiting. He should probably answer Dorian and tell him that he's going somewhere else as well just to let him know. He and Bull jumped in the backseat of the taxi and was given the address. As the car started moving the qunari was once again on Lavellan like a plaster. He passionately kissed him and his hand slipped under his shirt and he started playing with one of his nipples. 

"Bull! Not here." The elf whimpered concerned. What would the driver think? An elf and a qunari, both male at that, getting handsy in the back of his car? Christ on a bike.

"Why? It's probably not the worst he's seen." Iron Bull whispered. "Let him watch if he want." He continued playing with Lavellan's nipple and kissed him on his jaw line, nipping and biting. 

Lavellan's mind wandered to the phone he still had in his hand and figured if he were to text Dorian it had to be now because later he would be...occupied. Lavellan swiped across the screen to send a message.

The qunari growled. "Get off your phone. I'm much more interesting." He gave the elf a quick swat on the side of his behind. 

Lavellan gasped at the action. The audacity. "I'm just letting my flatmate know I won't be coming home tonight. I'll be done in a couple seconds, then you'll have my full attention." Lavellan cooed.

"You better." The qunari humphed and turned his attention back to the elf's neck. 

Not coming home tonight either. Going home with someone. I'll call if I need it. x

Almost immediately his phone buzzed. An answer from Dorian.

Go get them tiger! ;) xxx

With that Lavellan felt content with putting his phone back into his pocket and tugged at the qunari's horns to bring him up for a passionate kiss.

\-------

The car drove into a quiet residential area with houses. Lavellan had never been to this part of town before, never had any business here until now. Bull handed the driver a 50 quid note "Keep the change" he said and stepped out of the car Lavellan following behind. The house was a one floor detached house made out of white concrete with a red tile roof and a small front garden. Bull fished out his keys from his trousers and opened the door.   
Lavellan's netter judgement took over for a split second. He had never had a one night stand before, never followed anyone home like this. This guy was in the military and almost seven foot tall and weighing, what, 400 pounds in pure muscles? He could kill Lavellan without much effort. Although then he wouldn't have to face Cullen again. And with that he stepped inside the other man's home. 

"Welcome to casa del Bull. Make yourself at home." Bull cooed and closed the door behind himself. The hallway was light and roomy, as expected from a house, unlike the small entry hat he and Dorian had. He looked around slightly and saw that the walls were decorated with army medals and photographs of people Lavellan had no idea who they were.   
"My bedroom is the second door to the left. If that's what you're looking for." The Iron Bull positively growled behind Lavellan. 

Lavellan turned around and wrapped his arms around the taller man. Bull leaned in and kissed him with the same ferocity and passion like before and started walking towards the bedroom, Lavellan completely trusted that Bull would lead him there safely. So he did. He pushed Lavellan against the bedroom door and continued kissing him and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bull murmured against Lavellan's lips. He pushed the larger man away. Stop now? Was he crazy? He had just convinced himself that he wanted this and now Bull was putting doubt into him again. "Because if so we can stop, you can sleep in my room and I'll take the guest room and drive you home in the morning." 

As a response Lavellan stroked the hard bulge at the front of Bull's trousers. He hissed at the touch. "Please, don't stop." Lavellan whispered and kissed the qunari again. The Iron Bull, like he did back at the club lifted Lavellan by his thighs and opened the door to his bedroom. Oh, how he had grown to love being manhandled like this, Lavellan thought to himself.

Bull closed the door behind him and tossed the smaller man onto the bed, like a big pillow. Lavellan looked up at the qunari and saw he was watching him with a form of naked and raw lust as he was undoing his harness and trousers. "Strip" the larger man commanded. And so he did, perhaps a little too eager but he didn't care, he wanted this. The room was dark but the street lights provided some form of light source. He could clearly see the definition in Bull's muscles, it was not the kind of muscle from doing countless hours at the gym but from a lifetime of hard work, functional muscles, not like the rock hard defined abs that Cullen had. 'For creator's sake, get that man out of your head Lavellan!' He thought.  
The Iron Bull crawled up into the King size bed and hovered above Lavellan, the qunari was still wearing boxers while the smaller man was completely naked. He roamed his large hands above Lavellan's torso and hips. "Fuck, you're sexy." He breathed and took in the sight of the tight muscles that Lavellan had. "I can tell that you're working out." He could hear a faint 'fuck' as he continued to explore Lavellan's upper body with his hands. Lavellan could see the impressive hardness straining the fabric of Bull's boxers, it was probably the biggest cock he's seen in ages. "So how do you want to go about this?" The qunari asked. "I can use my mouth or my hands or we can do something else. It's up to you." 

Lavellan shuddered. "I don't care. I just want you." 

The qunari smiled. "You want the whole shebang then?"

Lavellan nodded.

"Understood, boss." Their mouths crashed together once again, this time more fierce, more desperate, with more want. Lavellan wrapped his arms around the qunari and let himself be lead into the kiss. The qunari's hand found its way to a nipple and began pinching and rolling his fingers, not unlike he had done in the taxi on the way here. Lavellan moaned into Bull's mouth. "You like that, huh?" The qunari whispered against his lips. "You like me playing with your pretty pink nipples?" 

Lavellan whimpered an affirmative answer and the qunari continued. Iron Bull moved the kisses from Lavellan's lips to his jaw line and slowly moving lower, first to his neck, his collarbone and nipple. He stopped for a brief moment to scrape his teeth on Lavellan's right nipple which earned him a loud moan from the elf. Lavellan shot up a hand to cover his mouth, he was used to the thin walls in his own flat and did it mostly as a reflex. "Don't hide your voice my dear. I've had this room soundproofed, be as loud as you want." Bull continued kissing, nipping and sucking at the elf's pale skin lower and lower, inch by inch. When the qunari came to just below the smaller man's belly button he stopped and looked up at Lavellan. Lavellan looked down and saw the qunari's eyes were black with lust. "Fuck, you're so sexy from this angle" he breathed while simultaneously kissing even lower until he, finally, arrived at his destination. 

Lavellan let out a loud moan when the qunari took him in his mouth, carefully engulfing the member into the wet heat. Tongue tracing the underside and danced along the slit and tip, pushing Lavellan's foreskin back for added stimuli. Bull slid his arms under Lavellan's thighs and pushed them up on his shoulders as he started to bob his head up and down. Lavellan gasped and the sensation. How could this man be so skilled? Was he naturally skilled or was it years of training? It didn't matter at this moment and he brought his thoughts back to the present. Without warning Bull pushed Lavellan's legs higher up and with a wet pop brought his tongue towards his balls and... he wasn't thinking of..?! "You- you don't have to..." Lavellan breathed. 

"Oh but I want to" Bull smirked and aligned his tongue with the elf's hole and started circling it. 

Of course Lavellan had cleaned himself thoroughly, he was kind of hoping he would get laid but still, the thought of Bull's tongue there was absolutely filthy, and yet, so arousing. His breathing hitched as Bull pushed his tongue further into Lavellan and positively growled. The vibration from Bull's noises sent sparks of pleasure to Lavellan and he feared that he would come soon from his bed partners skills. "Bull... Ah!" he breathed.

"That's it. Don't hold your voice back." the qunari said as he took a second to breathe but promptly put his tongue back.   
Lavellan brought his hands to the qunari's head, had he had hair this is where Lavellan would have started to pull it but, alas, he had nothing to grab on to so he just dug his nails into the skin of Iron Bull's head earning a pleased grunt from him. He felt how his hole stretched further and realised that the qunari had added a finger into him digging deeper, hitting something within him. Lavellan screamed at the pleasure he felt and started thrusting his hips up urging the qunari to go faster. "Please... faster.." He breathed as another spark went through his body as Bull crooked his finger inside of him. "I- I'm about to.." Lavellan felt the heat pooling in his lower stomach, and the pressure building up as the qunari fucked him with his tongue and index finger.

The larger man withdrew his finger and removed his head gently putting Lavellan's legs down onto the mattress and scooted so that he was sitting on his knees. "We can't have that" Iron Bull growled. "We can't have you finish before the main course." Bull reached above Lavellan and into the dresser and picked up a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.   
"I've got normal ones, without latex and studded. Which one would you prefer?" 

Lavellan, hazy eyed looked up at the qunari. "The normal ones" he breathed. The qunari nodded and shut the drawer.   
In a fluid moment Bull pulled off his boxers and revealed him leaking, rock hard member. It was indeed impressive and Lavellan swallowed at the sight, it did not go unnoticed.   
"You're not the first to be impressed." The qunari chuckled. It was at least as thick as Lavellan's wrist and probably about 3/4 of his forearm, he reached down to touch it but his hand was slapped away. "Did I say you could touch it?" Bull grinned. 

Lavellan shuddered.

"I'll be in charge tonight. So be good and let daddy take care of you." The qunari chuckled and grab hold of Lavellan's ankles. He dragged the elf up his thighs placing his ass just right so he could grind right into it. "Trust me. I know what you need." Bull thrust upwards against Lavellan's ass just enough to brush against his twitching hole. He grabbed hold on the tube of lube and let a healthy amount dribble down his two fingers and brought them to his entrance. "First, I need to make you nice and wet for me."

Gods, more foreplay? Lavellan was at this point ready to explode if he didn't get to come soon. He moaned as the large finger prodded at him, begging for access. It certainly wasn't Lavellan's first rodeo so he sort of knew what was going to happen and how it was going to feel like. What he hadn't counted on was how large Bull's fingers were, it stung a bit as he pushed the first knuckle into him. Lavellan hissed and tried to relax. Bull hushed him and pushed out a bit and then further in with the next thrust. He was already quite wet from the rimming session earlier so it certainly did go better than expected. 

Bull pushed into Lavellan until he hit the second knuckle and continued his thrusting motion into the elf. "Fuck you're tight." The qunari breathed. "I can't wait how good you're going to feel when I fuck you." 

Lavellan involuntarily thrust up his hips and moaned. Gods he was sensitive to dirty talk. He suspected it was because of the ear; sensitive to sounds, even the dirty ones. Bull pressed another finger into Lavellan, this time it went in easier than the first one and he started scissoring him open to ease later entrance. 

Bull continued to fuck the elf with his fingers for a few minutes, Lavellan panting and moaning beneath the qunari. "Bull... Please.. I need.." He started.  
"You need what?" Bull moaned breathy, Lavellan could tell that the qunari was getting slightly impatient as well, cock essentially dripping with precum. Desperate to get inside the elf. "Use your words."

"I need.. I need.." It wasn't the easiest trying to form a sentence with an ass full of qunari fingers. "I need you to -ah- fuck... to fuck me. With yours.." Lavellan stopped his breathing momentarily to gather his thoughts. "With yours properly inside." The qunari stopped and he looked up at him. "Please" He smiled.

Bull smirked. "Well since you asked so nicely." He slowly took out his fingers and Lavellan moaned at the loss. The qunari reached over and grabbed condom from the dresser, and opened the sachet with his teeth. Fuck, even that was hot. Bull then rolled the condom onto his pulsing member and added another slather of lube on top. "Are you ready?" He asked and positioned himself, tip of his cock against Lavellan's entrance.

"Yes! Creators yes, Bull! Do it, ple-.." He was cut off by Bull pushing into him slowly. Lavellan let out a silent scream. It was bigger than the tongue and fingers and hurt more.   
Much more. He grabbed onto Bull's forearms that had been placed next to his head, nails digging into the flesh.

"I know, love. I know it hurts, just endure for now. It'll feel amazing in a bit, I promise." Bull whispered and kissed Lavellan on the forehead. "I won't hurt you. Remember to breathe."

It stung a lot but it also felt incredibly good. It was a mix of pain and pleasure and Lavellan wasn't sure if he was to scream or cry. He had done this before but not with anyone this... well... well-endowed. Lavellan took a deep breath and released some of the pressure in his hands.   
As Bull pushed further into him and he started to relax a bit more it became less painful and he could start to enjoy it. Bull leaned in for a hungry kiss and Lavellan brought his hands to wrap them around Bull, or rather place his hands on his back and dug his nails in.

"Hmm." Bull grunted loudly. "Feels nice." Lavellan wasn't sure if he referred to his ass or to him scratching his back so he decided to continue the last mentioned, just in case. Bull was now almost in all the way. "Fuck you feel good. Oh, I'm going to conquer you." 

Lavellan moaned as Bull continued to push in that last half inch. 

"Fuck, I'm in all the way. You take my cock so well." Bull breathed and repositioned himself onto his knees bringing Lavellan to a slight angle which touched something inside him that had starts shooting within him. "I'm going to start moving." Bull grunted. He positioned his thumb on Lavellan's hipbone and his other fingers held on the small of his back hard enough to bruise and started to move.

Bull pushed out slightly and back in again with a little more vigour into his thrust, hitting that spot again and Lavellan moaned loudly trying to grab onto something, anything at all. He ended up grabbing a handful of the sheets in both hands. Lavellan thrust his hips against Bull's cock urging him to go faster than the slow pace he was right now. 

Bull thrust in and out of the elf, each thrust slightly faster and slightly harder. Both breathing loudly and Lavellan letting a loud moan escape which spurred Bull on. "Fuck your cock feels so good." Lavellan breathed between thrusts, wondering slightly where he got the courage to speak up from. Bull grunted. 

His thrusts started to grow more erratic and he went harder. Lavellan feeling the pressure building up again and he was closing in on his orgasm. "Look at you" bull moaned. "So wanting. Do you want to come little elf? You're desperate now aren't you?"

Lavellan nodded and grabbed the sheets even harder.

"Use your words." Bull commanded. "Ask me to give you that release you want." He went even faster and harder this time, properly fucking Lavellan into the mattress, bed creaking and mattress complaining. 

"Please, let me... -ah.- let me come." Lavellan moaned, feeling close. "I can't hold out any... any longer." 

"Come for me, love." Bull grunted.

Lavellan didn't need to be told twice. With another thrust he came onto his stomach as Bull fucked him through his orgasm himself finishing not long after.   
Bull leaned over Lavellan and pressed his forehead on the smaller male's chest. "Fuck that was..." he panted. "It was a while since I had that good sex I have to tell you." 

"Me too." Lavellan huffed. 

"I'll get you some tissues to clean up in a moment. I just need to catch my breath a little." Bull huffed and swore a little under his breath. 

Lavellan laughed.

\---------

Bull had wiped Lavellan down with a wet wipe after they were done and crawled into bed next to Lavellan. He brought the smaller elf to lay his head on his chest and Lavellan had fallen asleep almost immediately. 

He woke up by the sunlight shining in his eyes. Was the sun always this bright? The first thing he noticed was that Bull was missing. Ok, that was a lie, the absolute first thing he noticed was how hard his head was thumping. He blamed that qunari alcohol for getting him way drunker than he had planned on. The second thing he noticed was a glass of water on the drawer with two pills next to it and a note. Lavellan sat up, the familiar sting in the small of his back made itself known. 

Magnesium helps against hangovers!

That's what it said; how sweet. He gulped down the tablets and took a large gulp of water. Gods, that was the best thing he had drunk in ages. He looked around in bull's room a little and noticed clothes were still thrown in a disarray on the floor. Either Bull had taken new clothes or he was strutting around naked; well it was his house after all. Lavellan swung his legs off the edge of the bed and ended up sitting there just a little while to let his blood pressure calm down a little. That's when he heard a slight sizzling coming from the room next door, Bull was probably making breakfast. He jumped off the bed and scrambled to his clothes and put on his underwear and the shirt which he only partially buttoned. 

He peeked out the door looking straight at Bull standing by the stove clad in only boxers frying bacon. Brave. "Good morning, sexy." He said casually. "How do you like your eggs?"  
Lavellan came up to Bull and stood next to him. "Sunny side please. And uhm..." He hesitated. "I don't eat meat." 

Bull paused and looked puzzled at Lavellan. Oh boy, was he going to mock him for being a stereotype with legs? "Sweet, more bacon for me" Bull laughed and cracked another egg into one of the pans. "Take a seat, it's done soon." 

Lavellan looked at the table behind him and noticed two plates with two cups and two glasses on it. A pot of coffee and a box of orange juice was already placed on the table, as well as a basket with bread and a tub of butter. Lavellan had half expected Bull to throw him out in the morning, maybe call him a taxi at most but to cook breakfast? He was pleasantly surprised. 

Bull put two eggs onto Lavellan's plate and three eggs on his own as well as probably a whole packet of bacon. Well, if you're the size of Bull one would have to eat those amounts. Lavellan started eating greedily. "There's more eggs if you want me to make some more." Bull said and took a big mouthful of bacon. "Coffee?" He gestured the pot towards Lavellan and he gave Bull his cup allowing him to fill it up.

"Are you aware that you snore?" Bull said between bites.

Lavellan blushed. "I do not. I never snore." 

"Well then I must have a freaking bear under my bed cause you were loud." Bull laughed. "Holy shit, I can't believe such a small body could produce so much noise. I'm pretty sure you blew the sound barrier." He continued to laugh as Lavellan blushed. He was embarrassed, Bull could tell. 

He stood up and took his glass to get some water when he heard Bull get up from his chair behind him. The larger man wrapping his arms around him. 

"I was only joking. C'mere." Bull said lowly, almost whispering. Lavellan turned around and hugged the qunari back. 

"Thank you for yesterday. I needed that." Lavellan whispered into Bull's chest. 

"My pleasure, well, some of it's yours." Bull smiled and leaned in to kiss the elf. 

Lavellan usually didn't let people kiss him straight after eating meat but he found himself kissing the qunari regardless. It felt right to do so.

"Hey, listen." Bull said after breaking the kiss. "We probably have this in the wrong order but it doesn't matter. Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? I don't want to let go of you just yet."

Lavellan blinked. That was... unexpected. Was he ready to engage in a relationship just yet, so soon after getting his heart broken? Well, it couldn't hurt he guessed. They did have great sex, so why not, he thought.

"Sure, why not." Lavellan smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Bull said and leaned in for another kiss. Breakfast forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah here it is. *hides in corner*
> 
> I was supposed to write something light and casual but it turned out to this almost 7000 word long monstrosity.  
> Ayway I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
